For many agricultural products, it is necessary that such products be subjected to various treatments, including in some instances, drying of the products. This is particularly true for forage products, such as hay, and in the past, the farmer has been largely dependent upon the weather during a hay harvest since the hay has heretofore been commonly left in the field to dry. Obviously, if the weather is inclement, for any appreciable period of time, drying of the hay is impaired, and in some cases, the hay is damaged or lost.
While some attempts have been made to provide devices to promote fast drying of forage products, such devices have not been completely successful in achieving the desired degree of drying, require undesirably long drying periods, and/or fail to suggest a device with components that have been shown to be satisfactory for such a device to accomplish the desired degree of drying in a short time period.